He Is Mine, Not Yours!
by Oh Min Hun
Summary: Chap 3 is Up/ Sehun tidak tahu apakah pilihan orang tuanya menyekolahkannya di XOXO HIGH SCHOOL keputusan yang tepat atau tidak/ AllxSehun/ Uke! Sehun/ DLDR/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**He Is Mine, Don't Yours!**

**PROLOG**

**Cast : Oh Se Hun**

**Other EXO Members**

**Warning : AllxSehun | uke! Sehun**

**Gaje, ide pasaran, OOC**

**Yang gak suka sehun uke bisa langsung klik 'back' or 'close'**

**Disc : All Cast belongs to GOD, The Idea of this ff is belong to teaser EXO MV Wolf 2 of SMEnt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehunnie, dengarkan eomma, XOXO High School itu tidak buruk sayang. Eomma dan Appa hanya ingin kamu mempunyai banyak teman, Nak" ucap sang Ibu sambil megelus pelan rambut sehun.

Sehun menunduk, "Arraseo eomma, aku akan mencoba bersekolah disana" ujar sehun pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Sehun-ah? Di XHS ini, terdapat 2 Geng Bad Boy, Yah.. walaupun mereka semua tampan dan berprestasi, tapi tetap saja, pokoknya jangan mendekati atau membuat masalah dengan salah satu dari mereka sehun-ah" saran Moonkyu.

"Eum, ne Moonkyu-ah. Aku akan berhati-hati" ujar sehun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

'Tunggu dulu, dia teman masa kecilku, aku yakin itu benar-benar dia' batin seseorang saat melihat sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia milikku! Kau yang harus menjauh darinya!" ucap seorang namja sambil tersenyum sinis pada namja di hadapannya dan mendorong tubuhnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Cih, mimpi saja kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau! Pengkhianat! Ternyata kau berbohong padaku! Cih.." desis seseorang sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat melihat sehun berjalan dengan seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya sambil berpegangan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru Prolog, otte otte? FF yang lain sedang dalam proses, jadi tunggu saja ne

**So, Keep or Delete Readers-nim ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**He Is Mine, Not Yours!**

**Chapter 1**

**First Meet, First Day School**

Main Cast : Oh Se Hun

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Xi Lu Han

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Park Chan Yeol

Other EXO Members

Other SMEnt Artist

Warning : AllxSehun | uke! Sehun

Gaje, ide pasaran, OOC

Yang gak suka sehun uke bisa langsung klik 'back' or 'close'

Disc : All Cast belongs to GOD, The Idea of this ff is belong to teaser EXO MV Wolf 2 of SMEnt

.

.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Hari Senin yang sangat cerah. Langit Biru, Burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya, sungguh hari ini bisa menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bukan? Tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya bersekolah di Xoxo High School.

'Haahh.. gara-gara pekerjaan Appa, aku harus pindah rumah dan sekolah. Padahal, aku masih sangat nyaman bersekolah di SOPA' batin sehun sambil menghela nafasnya.

Sehun masih ingat percakapan dengan eomma dan appanya semalam…

_Flashback on…_

"Sehunnie, Appa harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan Appa, dan pekerjaan Appa itu mengharuskan kita semua untuk pindah rumah, otomatis, kau juga harus pindah sekolah sehunnie. Bukan hanya SOPA sekolah seni yang bagus" ujar Appa Sehun tegas.

"Eum.., ne Appa, a-ku mengerti" ujar Sehun pelan.

Sehun selalu menganggap, sekolah seni yang terbagus dan berkualitas hanya SOPA, Seoul Of Performing Arts, maka dari itu, sehun merasa berat untuk meninggalkan SOPA, walaupun disana dia tidak punya banyak teman.

"Sehunnie, dengarkan eomma, XOXO High School itu tidak buruk sayang. Eomma dan Appa hanya ingin kamu mempunyai banyak teman, Nak" ucap sang Ibu sambil mengelus pelan rambut sehun.

Sehun menunduk, "Arraseo eomma, aku akan mencoba bersekolah disana" ujar sehun pelan.

'Dan Semoga pilihan eomma dan appa itu tepat' tambah sehun dalam hati.

_Flashback off…._

'Tok Tok'

"Sehunnie, kau sudah bangun, Nak? Ayo turun, kita sarapan" ujar Eommanya sehun sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

Sehun pun memasukkan beberapa buku kosong ke dalam tasnya dan memakainya. Setelah itu, Sehun berkaca sebentar sambil merapikan sedikit penampilannya.

"Fighting sehun! Kau tampan, Kau keren, Kau manis, Kau manly, kau berbakat dan semoga hari ini menjadi hari keberuntunganku" ujar sehun bermonolog sendiri di depan kaca sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun pun bergegas mengambil handphonenya, "Aku datang eomma" lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

'XOXO HIGH SCHOOL'

Begitulah nama sekolah yang terpajang di depan mata Sehun saat ini.

"Woah.. Appa dan Eomma memang hebat dalam memilih sekolah" ucap sehun tersenyum kagum," Sekarang aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini" lanjut Sehun dan kemudian, dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gerbang sekolah XOXO High School ini.

.

.

.

"Yes! One Shot Kris, One Shot! Ha, aku memang namja yang sangat berbakat" ucap Luhan sambil menaikkan kerah seragamnya.

"Kau payah Luhan" ujar Kris datar sambil merebut bola basket dari tangan Luhan.

Sehun yang tidak sengaja melewati lapangan sekolah mengerutkan keningnya bingung. 'Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran sekolah? Kenapa mereka berdua malah bermain basket?' batin sehun bingung.

"Ah, aku lupa letak ruang kepala sekolahnya! Apa aku bertanya saja pada mereka ya?" ujar sehun pelan dan dengan ragu dilangkahkannya kakinya kearah dua orang namja itu.

"Eum.. permisi, bisakah sunbae membantuku menunjukkan padaku dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah? Saya lupa sunbae" ujar sehun pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kalau mau bertanya dengan kami, dongakkan kepalamu itu" ujar Kris. Sehun pun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menjilat bibirnya gugup, "Eum, ne sunbae! Aku mau bertanya, dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah sunbae?" Tanya sehun lagi.

Kris menatap sehun…

.

.

**DEG… DEG…**

**.**

**.**

Kris terpaku saat menatap wajah sehun..

.

.

Kris pun menatap sehun lagi dari atas sampai bawah dan meraba dadanya sendiri masih sambil menatap sehun

'H-hei.. kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat seperti ini saat melihatnya? Namja yang sangat cute dan manis' batin kris sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Wait….

.

.

**Kris tersenyum?**

.

.

**Seorang Kris Tersenyum Manis?**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung sambil menatap aneh Kris, "YA! Kris, kau kenapa hah? Senyum gak jelas gitu? Sepertinya kesambet, kenapa kau tersenyum aneh gitu Kris? " Tanya luhan sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Kris.

Kris masih tersenyum sambil menatap sehun, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memandang Kris risih.

Luhan bergidik ngeri, "Muka angry bird mesum senyum gitu, ngeri juga" ucap luhan menatap Kris aneh. Luhan pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sehun, "Kau anak baru ne? Letak ruang kepala sekolah, kau tinggal lurus saja dari sini" ucap luhan.

Sehun tersenyum manis, "Gomawo Sunbae" ujar sehun membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan lagi kearah ruang kepala sekolah.

Luhan memandang sehun dari belakang, 'Manis sekali senyumnya' batin luhan terpana.

Kris tersenyum, luhan terpana, ckck… kita tinggalkan saja dua namja yang sedang terpesona oleh wajah sehun yang cute itu. Bola basketnya? Hah, entah menggelinding dimana…

Sedangkan sehun, "Dua namja sunbae itu kenapa ne, aneh sekali" ujar sehun mengerutkan keningya.

Hei.. mereka terpesona dengan wajah mu sehunna..

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, sehun tengah berjalan ditemani oleh kepala sekolah XHS ini, menuju kelas barunya, X-D. Sesampainya di kelas X-D, sang kepala sekolah lansung masuk ke dalam kelas, diikuti sehun di belakangnya.

"Ah, Pak Kepala Sekolah" ujar Tiffany Seonsaengnim –wali kelas X-D- membungkukkan badannya hormat, seketika kelas X-D yang tadinya ribut langsung diam. "Ada apa Pak" lanjut Tiffany seonsae.

"Ini, saya membawa anak baru, namanya Oh Se Hun, dia akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu Tiffany seonsae" jawab Pak Kepala Sekolah. "Nah, sehun-ah, selamat belajar ne" lanjut pak kepala sekolah sambil menepuk bahu sehun pelan dan berlalu dari kelas X-D.

"Perhatian semuanya, tenang ne" ucap Tiffany Seonsae pada murid kelasnya, "Nah sehun-ah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu" lanjut Tiffany Seonsae sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Nde, saem.. Annyeonghaseyo, Choneun Oh Sehun Imnida, bangapta" ucap sehun membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum. Terdengar kasak-kusuk saat sehun memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Woah.. manis sekali dia..'

'Anak baru yang tampan..'

'Dia Cute ya!'

"Sehun.. duduk disini saja denganku"

Tiffany seonsae hanya memutar bola matanya," Hei anak-anak… diam!" teriak Tiffany seonsae sambil memukul-mukul meja. Sekelika suasana kelas tertib kembali.

"Nah, begitu, sehun-ah, kau bisa langsung duduk di sana ya, dan anak-anak ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita" lanjut tiffany seonsae.

"Nde..saem.."

Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong yang ditunjuk oleh Tiffany seonsae itu.

"Hai, aku Moonkyu, Kim Moonkyu, dan aku akan menjadi teman sebangkumu, salam kenal sehun-ah" ucap Moonkyu sambil tersenyum.

Sehun balas tersenyum, "Ne Moonkyu-ah, nanti temani aku jalan-jalan keliling sekolah ini ne?"

"Wah, tentu saja, ayo sekarang saja sehun-ah" kata Moonkyu tersenyum senang.

"Tapi.."

"Haha, sudah ayo sehun-ah. Tiffany seonsae saya izin menemani sehun jalan-jalan keliling sekolah nee, Annyeong seonsae, kajja sehun-ah" ujar Moonkyu sambil menarik paksa lengan sehun, Sedangkan tiffany seonsae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah… nah… sehun-ah, ini namanya kafetaria School, tempat murid XHS untuk makan dan beristirahat, ayo kita duduk disana sehun-ah" ucap Moonkyu sambil menarik paksa sehun lagi. Sehun hanya mengikutinya dengan pasrah, 'Mengapa jadi Moonkyu yang sangat bersemangat ne?' batin sehun heran.

"Oiya sehun-ah, aku mau menceritakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Moonkyu saat mereka sudah duduk di salah satu bangku di kafetaria school. Sehun menatap moonkyu penasaran, "Cerita saja Moonkyu-ah" ujarnya.

Moonkyu berdeham pelan, "Kau tahu Sehun-ah? Di XHS ini, terdapat 2 Geng Bad Boy, Yah.. walaupun mereka semua tampan dan berprestasi, tapi tetap saja, pokoknya jangan mendekati atau membuat masalah dengan salah satu dari mereka sehun-ah" saran Moonkyu.

"Eum, ne Moonkyu-ah. Aku akan berhati-hati" ujar sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, memang siapa saja mereka Moonkyu-ah?" Tanya sehun penasaran.

Moonkyu pun memulai ceritanya..

"Pertama, Gengnya Luhan sunbae, anggotanya ada Kris, Baekhyun, Chen, dan Lay sunbae" ucap moonkyu sambil memperlihatkan foto Luhan cs di handphonenya pada sehun.

"Yang bentuk mukanya rada kotak ini namanya Chen. Nama Aslinya Kim Jong Dae, Dia ahli dalam pelajaran matematika dan fisika, bahlan dia banyak memenangkan medali emas pada perlombaan pelajaran itu untuk sekolah ini"

"Nah, yang bermuka imut ini, namanya Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Dia sangat berbakat dalam hal menyanyi, perlombaan menyanyi pun sering dia yang memenangi Sehun-ah."

"Lalu Lay Sunbae, itu yang berdiri disamping Chen Sunbae, dia adalah masternya dance Sehun-ah"

"Dan yang ini, yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun sunbae, namanya Kris, atau nama aslinya Wu Yi Fan. Dia seorang pemain basket professional korea dan juga seorang model."

"Dan yang terakhir, namja berwajah cantik ini, namanya Luhan. Xi Luhan. Dia merupakan ketua dari geng ini, ahli dalam semua pelajaran, dam ahli dalam memecahkan permainan rubik. Dan dia, namja yang egois, semua yang diinginkannya harus ia dapatkan, bagaimanapun caranya" jelas Moonkyu.

Sehun bergidik ngeri, "Lalu yang satu lagi Moonkyu-ah?"

Moonkyu menggeser photo Geng Luhan cs dan sekarang di layar handphone Moonkyu penuh dengan photo Geng Kai cs. Moonkyu pun memperlihatkannya lagi pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, yang ini, yang bermata bulat, namanya Do KyungSoo, dia juga pintar bernyanyi sama seperti Baekhyun, dan dai merupakan rival dari seorang Baekhyun. Mereka selalu bersaing sehun-ah, dan mereka selalu bertengkar"

"Lalu, yang ada kantung matanya itu, namanya Tao atau nama aslinya Huang Zi Tao sunbae, ahli wushu, tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya sehun-ah"

"Dan yang berpipi chubby itu, namanya Xiumin, nama aslinya Kim Min Seok. Dia merupakan rival dari Lay Sunbae, tidak ada yang mau mengalah kalau sudah urusan dance Sehun-ah"

"Nah, yang berwajah seperti malaikat ini, namanya Suho, ahli dalam peralatan laboratorium, Jangan tertipu dengan wajah malaikatnya, dia bisa saja memasukkan racun kedalam makanan mu Sehun-ah"

"Yang berdiri disamping Suho sunbae ini, namanya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Dia juga seorang pemain basket professional sama seperti Kris dan merupakan rival terberat Kris"

"Dan yang terakhir, Kim Jong In, yang sering dipanggil Kai, merupakan rival terberat dari seorang Luhan. Kai merupakan ketua geng ini, sangat berbakat dalam hal seni. Kau tahu? Tadinya mereka semua berteman Sehun-ah, terutama Kai dan Luhan, mereka merupakan teman dekat. Tetapi gara-gara dulu mereka menyukai namja yang sama dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah, akhirnya persahabatan itu hancur. Aku harap kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi lagi Sehun-ah" jelas Moonkyu panjang lebar dam memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu tiba-tiba sehun merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk kepalanya.

"Jinjja? Kau menceritakkan apa saja tentang kami pada namja ini Moonkyu-ah?" Tanya namja itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"L-luhan S-sunbae.." ucap Moonkyu takut.

Sehun hanya memandang bingung keduanya.

**TBC**

Maaf kalau kurang menarik, dan membosankan, yah I know it ._. tapi makasih banyak Readers-nim atas koreksi, review, fav and follow storiesnya xD /bow/

Saatnya bales reviewww….

SHY Fukuru

Hehe, iya ini udah dilanjutt

mitatitu

Iya ini udah dilanjuutttt xD iya tuh, rada bikin nyesek wkwk, yang kamu sebutin itu main cast semua, ditambah luhan xD

XiuMinSeok

Hehe, itu saya jelasin semuanya di Chap 1 xD ndee… gomawooo

Haha, iyaa ini udah dilanjuutt

tiikaaa

iyaaa, ini udah update chap 1 nya xD

alcici349

Haha, iya ini udah dilanjuuttt, gomawo nde xD

Iyaa ini udah dilanjut xD

Ah itu, saya salah ngetik, seharusnya 'not' bukan 'don't' mianhae jusseyooo =,=

Imeelia

Wah iya ._.v

anonstalker

Saya juga, bukannya belajar malah buat ff xD iya sehun direbutin seme kece xD ini udah di updateee

Wks, iya saya salah ngetik, mianhae jusseyooo =,=

Haha, iya saeng, dua orang yang berantem? Rahasia ah ._.a

nin nina

haha iyaa saeng, rasanya suka aja gitu sehun jadi rebutan xD ini udah dilanjuutt

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu

Keep? Okeeeyyy

Guest

Siapa ya? Maunya siapa? ._.a iya ini udah di updateee

baby reindeer

ndeee, ini udah di updateee

hunnie uke lovers

cie sama kayak saya xD yosh, ini udah di updateee

shinminkyuu

gomawo udah suka xD

Seo Shin Young

Ndeee, ini udah di updateee

Niahunnie

Makasih udah suka xD main castnya disini luhan, kai, kris, chanyeol, tapi bisa juga sama yang lain ._.a yes, ini udah di updateee

Milky

Aaa..saya juga suka sama uke sehun *_* KaiHun? Ada gak ya? ._. Yosh, gomawoo

baekyeolssi

keep? Ndeee

shakyu

Ada gak ya ? ._. ndee gomawooo

Yosh, selesai,

So, Mind To Review Again?


	3. Chapter 3

**He is Mine, Not Yours!**

**Chapter 2**

**Today, I'm Just Shock**

**Main Cast : Oh Se Hun**

**Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Other EXO Members**

**Other SMEnt Artist**

**Warning : AllxSehun | uke! Sehun**

**Gaje, ide pasaran, OOC**

**Yang gak suka sehun uke bisa langsung klik 'back' or 'close'**

**Disc : All Cast belongs to GOD, The Idea of this ff is belong to teaser EXO MV Wolf 2 of SMEnt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari wajah Moonkyu, "Kau hari ini beruntung Moonkyu-ah, mood ku sedang baik hari ini" ujar Luhan sambil duduk disebelah Sehun.

Moonkyu pun menghela nafas lega, "Gomawo Luhan sunbae, muehehe, sekarang saya permisi dulu sunbae, saya dengan Sehun mau ke kelas" izin Moonkyu sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

Luhan yang melihatnya pun mencegahnya, "Kau boleh pergi, tapi tidak untuk namja ini" kata Luhan menahan tangan Sehun.

"Tapi Sunbae.."

"Cepat pergi atau aku akan berbuat sesuatu padamu Moonkyu-ah"ucap Luhan masih sambil menahan tangan Sehun.

"Moonkyu-ah.." rengek Sehun

"Hubungi aku jika kau di ganggu Sehun-ah" teriak Moonkyu sambil berlari menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya.

'YA! Hubungin gimana, aku saja tidak mengetahui nomor mu Moonkyu =,=' batin Sehun sweatdropped.

Sehun memandang Luhan takut, "S-sunbae, tolong lepas tanganku" ucap Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum, "Aniyo namja imut, kau harus menemaniku disini, akan aku kenalkan kau pada semua anggota gengku" ujar Luhan sambil berusaha menahan untuk tetap duduk di sampingnya.

TEETT….. TEETTT….

"Woah, tepat sekali jam istirahat berbunyi, dan oh.. itu mereka" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum senang saat melihat anggota gengnya datang.

Sehun menelan salivanya gugup, 'mati aku' batinnya resah saat melihat anggota geng Luhan berjalan makin dekat kearah meja Luhan dan Sehun.

"Yo, Luhan hyung" sapa Baekhyun sambil duduk di samping Luhan, "Siapa dia?" lanjut Baekhyun saat melihat seseorang yang duduk di samping Luhan sambil menundukan wajahnya. Chen, Lay, dan Kris juga sama dengan Baekhyun, mereka penasaran siapa yang duduk di samping ketua mereka itu.

Luhan merangkul Sehun sambil tersenyum senang,"Dia? Dia pacar baruku" ujar Luhan yang membuat semua anggota geng Luhan tak terkecuali Sehun kaget tidak percaya. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Lepaskan saya Luhan sunbae" ujar Sehun berusaha melepas rangkulan Luhan, "a-aniyo sunbaenim, saya bukan pacarnya Luhan sunbae" tambah Sehun cepat pada anggota geng Luhan. Seketika perkataan sehun membuat semua anggota geng Luhan bernafas dengan lega.

"Haha, benar itu, tidak mungkin namja cute ini menjadi pacarmu Ikan Lohan hyung" ucap Chen sambil tertawa.

"Kau namja manis yang tadi kan? Kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Kau sungguh cute sehunna" ucap Kris tersenyum sambil mencium tangan Sehun ala Romeo and Juliet. Sehun yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Luhan mendengus sebal melihat tingkah anggota gengnya,"Lepaskan tangan Sehun Kris" ujar Luhan dingin.

Kris dengan ogah-ogahan pun melepas tangan Sehun,'sungguh tangannya halus dan putih' batin Kris terpesona.

"Oh, jadi namamu Sehun? Perkenalkan namaku Zhang YiXing, tetapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay, dan jika kau tertarik dengan dance, aku bisa mengajarimu kapan pun kau mau manis" ujar Lay tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

Sehun pun hanya merona merah dan tersenyum tipis tapi sedikit kesal juga dia diperlakukan seperti yeoja. Tapi kau memang cute sehunna…

"Hai sehunna, Baekhyun imnida" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Dan aku Chen" tambah Chen cepat sambil tersenyum cool, berusaha menarik perhatian Sehun.

Sehun pun membalas senyum mereka,'mananya geng bad boy? Mereka ramah-ramah saja padaku' batin Sehun heran.

Luhan jengah melihat acara perkenalan anggota gengnya dengan Sehun, 'kukira mereka tidak akan terpesona dan akan membullynya. Kalau seperti itu kan aku jadi bisa menjadi malaikat penolong bagi Sehunna' batin Luhan kesal.

"Sehunna, aku pinjam ponselmu"

"Eum? Untuk apa Luhan sunbae?"

"Jangan banyak Tanya, cepat kemarikan saja" ujar Luhan memaksa.

Dengan sedikit takut Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan. Terlihat Luhan sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel smartphone sehun. "Ini" ucap Luhan dan mengembalikan ponsel Sehun.

"Dan guys, sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang" lanjut Luhan.

"Aish, Heechul seonsaengnim" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Padahal aku lapar" tambah Chen ikutan kesal.

"Ck, merepotkan" ujar Kris datar.

"YA! Mau kemana kalian hah?!" teriak Heechul seonsangnim saat melihat Luhan cs kabur.

"Kalian kabur akan kutambah huku-" perkataan Heechul seonsaengnim terhenti saat ponselnya berbunyi, "Aish! Ya! Waeyo?!" ucap Heechul seonsaengnim kesal tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Mereka membuat ulah lagi, Kai cs" jawab seseorang di telfon memberi tahu Hechul seonsaengnim. "Aish, aku pusing mengawasi mereka semua!" ujar Heechul seonsaengnim lelah.

Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bergidik ngeri, 'Aku ralat perkataan ku, berarti mereka beneran geng bad boy' batin Sehun dan langsung kabur menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Di kelas x-D….

Moonkyu terlihat mondar-mandir di dalam kelas x-D. Taemin yang jengah melihatnya pun akhirnya bertanya, "Kau kenapa si Moonkyu-ah?" Tanya Taemin heran melihat tampang Moonkyu yang resah.

"Aish Taemin-ah, Sehun sekarang sedang ditahan sama gengnya Luhan sunbae, Jinjja Eotteokke?!" jawab Moonkyu sambil menggoncang-goncangkan badan Taemin panik.

'Aih, kalau Sehun sampai kenapa-napa bagaimana? Dia murid baru disini, dia masih polos, aigoo' batin Moonkyu tambah panic.

Taemin hanya cengo, "Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan murid baru" ujar Taemin heran.

Sebelum Moonkyu menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, terlihat Sehun yang ngos-ngosan berdiri di depan pintu X-D. Seketika Moonkyu yang melihat Sehun langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

"Sehunna! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?! Tidak diapa-apain kan?! Maafkan temanmu ini Sehunna yang meninggalkanmu begitu saja T,T" ujar Moonkyu sambil memeluk sehun erat.

"Ugh.. Moonkyu-yaa..lepashh.. sesakkhh" ucap Sehun terbata-bata.

Taemin yang tidak tega melihat wajah Sehun yang seperti kehabisan nafas akhirnya menarik Moonkyu kuat-kuat, "Aish, kau kalau memeluk orang juga jangan sampai segitunya Moonkyu-ah =,=" ujar Taemin sweatdropped.

"Hehe, mianhae, aku hanya khawatir padamu Sehun-ah" ujar Moonkyu sambil memasang pose peace 2 jari.

Sehun pun menggetok kepala Moonkyu menggunakan buku kamus tebal yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Ya! Sehun-ah, sakit" ucap Moonkyu meringis.

"Kau sungguh pabbo Moonkyu-ah" ujar Sehun dingin.

Rasanya Sehun ingin cepat pulang dari sini dan menyiram kepalanya dengan air es. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang ia dapat dari sekolah barunya.

.

.

.

Sehun meletakan tasnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya.

"Hah.." Sehun menghela nafas lelah sambil membuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu.

'Tok tok'

"Sehunnie, ini eomma"

"Nde, masuk saja eomma"

'Ceklek'

Eomma sehun membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Sehun dan segera duduk disamping Sehun sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Sehun lembut, "Bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah di XHS, Nak?" Tanya Eomma Sehun perhatian.

Sehun pun bangkit dari tidurnya, "hah, melelahkan eomma"

Eomma Sehun hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah, Sehunnie bisa istirahat sekarang, tapi jam 7 malam sehunnie harus sudah rapi ne"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya kita mau pergi eomma?"

"Aniyo, tetapi kita akan makan malam dengan tamu special Appa, jadi kau harus bersiap ne, berpakaian yang keren dan rapih, arraso?" ujar eommanya sehun masih sambil mengelus pelan rambut anaknya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah eomma"

.

.

.

Jam 19.00 KST….

"Appa, memang siapa tamu special Appa? Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Malam ini Sehun terlihat manis, dengan kaos dilapisi dengan jaket dan jeans membuatnya terlihat manis malam ini.

"Tamu Appa itu keluarga Kim Sehunnie" jawab Appa Sehun.

"Keluarga Kim? Memangnya untuk apa mereka kesini Appa?" Tanya Sehun masih penasaran.

"Ya, untuk bersilaturahmi Sehunnie, dan juga untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anaknya teman appa itu, namanya Kim Jongin" ujar Appa sehun tersenyum.

Sehun menelan salivanya pelan, 'Jongin… Kim Jongin.. Kai?! Aku akan dijodohkan dengannya?! ' batin sehun shock.

TBC

Maaf saya ga bisa update asap ne, hehe

Kadang suka bingung ngelanjutinnya gimana, wkwk

Yang minta KaiHun, abang Kai ama abang Chanyeol masuk di chap selanjutnya ya :)

Duh, saya lagi suka banget sama ChanHun *_* di video apa itu lupa namanya, Chanyeol gendong sehun bridal style kan? Asdjgklhh Omeji *,*

Okelah, saatnya Balesan Reviewwwwww….

Little Melody Choi = Hehe, ndee, ini udah di lanjuuttt

mitatitu = mau saya panggilin Suho nya? ._.

tiikaaa = Haha xD Di apain aja boleh lah xD Hehe, iyaa, ini udah di lanjutttt

alcici349 = Pasti xD Saya belom mikirin siapa cowok masa lalunya ._.

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu = hehe iya /.\ ndee, ini udah di lanjuttt

nin nina = Iya haha xD kan sehun cute cetar mempesona, hoho xD

Imeelia = Haha xD itu smirk ala Luhan xD

rinie hun = hehe, ndee gomawo :)

= Iya, saya usahain panjang deh, hehe ._.

= Hehe, sama dong xD

Guest 1 = makasih udah suka, hehe :)

Tania3424 = Haha, iya ayoloh luhannya dateng :o

lee minji elf = Authornya dibilang keren? Makasiih *_*

terlahir kece = Astajim, iye gue lanjutin ini *_* #Sembunyi dibelakang hunnie

baby reindeer = hehe, ndee, ini udah di lanjuttt

Milky = Iyadeh ada xD ndee, ini udah dilanjuutt

Sehun Uke Fans = Aduh, saya belom bisa bikin yg panjang panjang ._. #ikut gigit bantal

Guest 2 = Haha xD ndee, ini udah di lanjuttt

tana-chan = semua yang kamu sebutin jadi seme ._. hehe, ndee ini udah di lanjuutt

daerin = Iya, ini udah di lanjuuttt , mian lama ya ._.

RyeoLu89 = hehe iyaa, next chap update

RiChi = iya sehun jadi rebutan, haha xD udah di lanjuutt

Oh DinHae = haha gomawo xD nde, ini udah update

Riyoung Kim = iyaa, ini udah update

Wulanodult = iyaa, ini udah di lanjuutt ya

JinK 1314 = iya sehun uke ._. nde, ini udah update ya

YoungChanBiased = hehe iya ga papa :) nde gomawo xD

evilfish1503 = Berusaha updet asap chingu T,T iya deh saya usahain banyak kaihun hanhun xD

GLux99 = Wah iya, pasti terulang xD, Cuma saya masih bingung siapa yang cocok jadi peran namja masa lalunya hehe

Zizihunbi = haha, iya ini udah di lanjuttt

Yosh, selesai,

So, Mind to Review again?


	4. Chapter 4

**He Is Mine, Not Yours!**

**Chapter 3**

**Tidak akan Ku Biarkan Ini Terjadi**

**Main Cast : Oh Se Hun**

**Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Other EXO Members**

**Other SMEnt Artist**

**Warning : AllxSehun | uke! Sehun**

**Gaje, ide pasaran, OOC**

**Yang gak suka sehun uke bisa langsung klik 'back' or 'close'**

**Disc : All Cast belongs to GOD, The Idea of this ff is belong to teaser EXO MV Wolf 2 of SMEnt**

**A/N : Di Chap ini bayangin Tatanan rambut Kai kayak yang di Teaser MV Wolf 2 ya xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Duk.. Duk..'

Suara bola bertabrakan dengan dinding meja biliard. Terlihat 6 orang namja tampan sedang bermain biliard bersama di kediaman rumah Kai.

"Yeah..hahaha, Kill Shot.. wooo ! See Chanyeol, aku bisa melakukannya kan" ujar Xiumin senang dan menyombongkan diri. 'Oh Chanyeol akan mentraktirku makan bakpau sepuasnya haha' batin Xiumin senang.

Chanyeol merengut kesal, "Tidak.. tidak.. pasti kau curang pipi gembul hyung" ujar Chanyeol mencibir. Tao dan D.O hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Xiumin yang menurut mereka kekanakan.

"Hyung, kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang dia?" tanya Kai pada Suho yang sedang membaca buku. Suho menutup bukunya dan melepas kaca mata yang dipakainya, "Hm.. dia sudah menikah dengan seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga Cho. Sudahlah, lupakan dia Kai-ah. Luhan hyung saja sudah melupakannya secara perlahan-lahan kan"

"Bahkan tadi kudengar dari adikmu, kalau Luhan Hyung dan gengnya itu menyandera seorang anak baru tadi ah.. siapa namanya... seun? Soun? Yah.. sejenis itulah namanya" tambah Suho dan berjalan menuju rak buku dan menaruhnya kembali buku yang tadi sudah di bacanya itu.

Kai memakai jaketnya dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya, "Anak baru? Ah, aku belum melihatnya hyung. Tsah... Yeah.. kau tampan Kai" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum pada bayangan dirinya di cermin.

"Jelaslah kita belom melihat bagaimana tampang anak baru itu, sedari tadi kan yang kita lakukan saat istirahat hanya mengurusi si anak-anak klub catur. Mereka itu, baru bisa catur doang aje udah belaga di depan kita, mana Heechul Seonsaengnim make ngejar lagi" ujar D.O panjang lebar dan sedikit kesal.

Kai tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan hyungnya, "Tenang sedikit lah hyung, mereka itu hanya caper di hadapan kita. Wajar lah, kita kan berbakat dan tampan" ujar Kai cengengesan sambil merapikan penampilannya.

'Dok.. Dok..'

Terdengar pintu ruangan kumpul geng Kai yang di gedor paksa dari luar, "Hyuuungg.. cepatlah keluar!" teriak seseorang dari luar dengan berteriak, membuat Kai berdecak kesal sedangkan para anggota gengnya hanya tertawa.

"Ck.. bawel sekali dia.." ujar Kai sambil merengut kesal.

Tao tertawa kecil, "Haha, adikmu itu terlalu berisik Kai" ucap Tao, "Eh, BTW, mau kemana kau udah rapi jam segini Kai, biasanya juga kaga mandi" ujar Tao menatap Kai aneh.

'Kaga biasanya tau ga si' batin Tao heran.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas, "Yeh Tao hyung gitu amat ama saeng sendiri, Aku sekeluarga di ajak makan malam bersama sama temen Appa ku, wajarlah kudu rapih dikit. Jadi kalian pulang dah sono, ntar kesepian lagi kaga ditemenin ama kkamjong yang sekseh dan tampan ini" ujar Kai panjang lebar tapi sedikit narsis dan mengambil ponselnya.

Xiumin menatap Kai malas, "Elah, bilang aja kau mengusir kita kkamjong. Baiklah, ayo para kecebong, kita pergi dari sini" ajak Xiumin dan membuka pintu ruang kumpul geng Kai, "Ah.. dan juga, besok temui kami di tempat biasa ye kkamjong-ah" lanjut Xiumin dan benar-benar beranjak dari rumah Kai.

Kai tertawa kecil dan membuat pose 'OK' di depan hyungnya. Chanyeol, Tao, dan D.O berjalan sambil berpikir sesaat, "Tunggu.. tadi kau memanggil kami apa Xiu hyung?" tanya D.O berusaha mengingat sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah Kai. "Sepertinya tadi Xiu hyung bilang kita kecebong hyung" tambah Tao ikut-ikutan mikir sambil jalan disamping D.O.

Suho memutar bola matanya malas, "Pabbo, aku bukan kecebong hyung, sudahlah aku jalan duluan saja. Bisa gila terus-terusan bareng kalian" ujar Suho sweatdropped dan berjalan mendahului Xiumin. Chanyeol menggetok pelan kepala Xiumin, "Para kecebong, kau raja kecebongnya hyung" ujar Chanyeol dan mengikuti langkah Suho yang berada di depan.

Xiumin merengut kesal, "Ya! Dongsaeng kurang ajar kau Chendooll" ujar Xiumin berteriak kesal tapi ga mau ngejar Chanyeol yang berada di depannya. 'ntar capek ngejar mulu' gitu pikir Xiumin. Tao dan D.O yang berada di paling belakang menatap malas. Hari ini, Tao dan D.O kompak sekali ne..

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau sudah siap belom? Lama amat make baju doang, kaga usah make bedak lah, udah item juga" ujar adiknya Kai kesel dari luar kamar Kai. Kai memutar bola matanya malas dan keluar dari kamarnya lalu menggetok pelan kepala adiknya, "Bawel kau" ujarnya. Sang adik hanya meringis pelan dan menatap tajam Kai, "Apa huh?" ujar Kai sewot. Sang adik pun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hei.. sudah.. sudah.. Kalian sudah besar masih saja tidak akur" ujar Eomma Kai –Kim Leeteuk- menghela nafas pelan. Appa Kai –Kim Kangin- menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi ke rumah Tuan Oh, kasihan nanti kalau calon menantu kita menunngu lama" ujar Kangin sambil keluar dari rumah menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

"Calon menantu? Uwo... memangnya acara makan malam ini sekalian acara perjodohan Appa?" tanya adiknya Kai kagum sekaligus kaget. Kai hanya terlihat acuh dan berdiri di samping Eommanya, menunggu mobil siap.

Kangin tersenyum pelan, "Nde, menjodohkan kakakmu dengan anak Tuan Oh" ujar nya semangat. Seketika wajah Kai memucat. Melihat hal itu, Adik kai tertawa, "Pfft.. muahahaha, sabar ye hyung" ujar adiknya Kai prihatin.

"A-appa.. apa-apaan ini?! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan! Dikira masih jaman kerajaan apa" ujar Kai sewot dan masuk ke dalam mobil sambil membanting pintu mobilnya. Leeteuk menghela nafas pelan dan menyusul anaknya masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti oleh Appa dan adiknya.

"Kai sayang, calon istrimu itu imut lho, Eomma dan Appa sudah melihat fotonya. Beneran tidak mau, hm?" ujar Leeteuk sambil mengusap pelan surai rambut anaknya. Kai terdiam kesal lalu berucap, "Terserah kalian sajalah. Walaupun imut juga tapi yeoja itu pasti bawel dan cerewet kan".

Kangin tersenyum, "Siapa bilang dia yeoja? Appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak temen Appa, tetapi dia namja".

Seketika Kai memelototkan matanya dan terkejut, "Mwo?! Aish, Appa!" ujarnya sedikit kesal. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi ke sana" ujar Kangin tersenyum puas dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Appa, aku tidak mau kalau dijodohkan dengannya" ujar Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Appa Sehun –Oh Dong Hae- hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah putranya, "Wae hm?" tanyanya.

"Appa.. aku saja baru kelas X masa iya mau nikah?! Lagi pula, kata temen Sehun, dia itu bad boy appa" kata Sehun masih sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian pasti akan akur, dan untuk menikah.. tenang saja Sehunnie, kalian akan menikah kalau kalian berdua sudah lulus dan alasan appa juga appanya Jongin untuk menjodohkan kalian, akan kami jelaskan kalau kalian berdua sudah lulus, arraseo?" ujar Donghae panjang lebar.

"Tapi appa.."

TENOT... TENOT... (berasa apaan ini bunyi bel =,=)

Perkataan Sehun terpotong saat bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Mendengar hal itu, dengan semangat Donghae berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya diikuti oleh istrinya. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Sehun mengikuti langkah Appanya setelah dibujuk oleh Eommanya.

'Ceklek'

Donghae menatap siapa tamunya, dan benar sesuai dugaannya, "Ah.. Kangin hyuungg" ujar Donghae penuh semangat dan segera memeluk Kangin. Kangin hanya tertawa menanggapi ulah Donghae, sedangkan para istri –Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk- saling menyapa sambil tersenyum dan melepas rindu.

"Ah.. ayo masuk hyung, istriku sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak-enak untuk kita" ujar Donghae mengajak Kangin dan sekeluarga masuk dan menuju ruang makan.

Di Ruang makan...

Sepanjang acara makan malam, Sehun terus menerus menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia tidak nyaman akan acara makan-makan melepas rindu yang terselubung dengan acara perjodohan Kai-Sehun itu.

Adiknya Kai terus menatap intens calon istri kakaknya, dia penasaran akan bagaimana wajahnya karena sedari tadi calon istri kakaknya itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kai hanya terlihat acuh, dia malas dengan acara keluarganya ini.

"Kai.. ajaklah calon istrimu itu keluar, pdkt lah pdkt" ujar Kangin tersenyum berbanding terbalik dengan Kai yang memasang wajah bosannya. "Kau juga ikut mereka ya sayang, kami ingin membahas masalah perjodohan" ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum manis apda adiknya Kai itu.

Adiknya Kai pun mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapan para orang tua, diikuti oleh Kai dan Sehun. Para orang tua pun melanjutkan acara makannya sambil mengobrol dan tertawa.

.

.

.

Taman.. Disinilah mereka bertiga berada..

"Annyeong hyung, bisakah kau mendongakkkan kepalamu? Sedari tadi kau hanya menundukkan kepalamu, apa kau sakit hyung?" ujar Adiknya Kai khawatir. Sehun yang merasa tidak enak pun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, "Ne? Aku tidak apa-apa" seketika raut wajah Sehun berubah saat melihat wajah adiknya Kai.

"MOONKYU?!" teriak Sehun kaget.

"Ho? SEHUNNIE?!" ujar Moonkyu berteriak tak kalah kagetnya.

"Kau adiknya Kai Sunbae?"

"Kau calon istri kakakku?"

'wajahnya manis juga' batin Kai sambil tersenyum tipis saat akhirnya dia melihat wajah Sehun. Kai yang sedari tadi diam pun membuka suaranya, "Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kai sambil menatap bergantian Sehun dan Moonkyu.

.

.

.

"Agh.. tidak ada kerjaan yang bisa ku lakukan, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan keliling komplek saja sekalian cari makan" ujar Luhan memakai jaketnya dan mengantongi dompet serta handphonenya.

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan sambil menikmati dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa kulitnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati sebuah taman, 'Kukira taman ini akan sepi. Oh, bukankah itu Sehunna?' pikir Luhan "Bersama Moonkyu dan... Kai?" ujar Luhan menatap mereka bertiga penasaran dan akhirnya Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meringis pelan saat melihat keadaan dompetnya yang tipis. Uangnya beneran habis untuk mentraktir si gembul Xiumin. 'Lain kali aku tidak akan menantangnya lagi kalau akhirnya kayak gini' batin Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

Chanyeol melihat ke sekelilingnya, ternyata kakinya membawanya ke taman yang berada di dekat komplek perumahannya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat pemandangan di taman itu, "Bukankah itu Kai dan Moonkyu? Bersama siapa mereka berdua itu?" ujar Chanyeol dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai dan Moonkyu.

Sesaat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat siapa yang bersama Kai dan Moonkyu itu, 'Tunggu dulu, dia teman masa kecilku, Sehun.. Oh Sehun.. aku yakin itu benar-benar dia' batin Chanyeol dan dengan semangat melanjutkan jalannya ke arah mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

"M-Moonkyu, jadi kau adiknya Kai sunbae? Mengapa tidak memberitahuku? Namja badboy ini kakakmu? Hah, sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya" ujar Sehun yang masih kaget akan hal Moonkyu yang ternyata adalah adik dari Kai. 'Pantas saja Moonkyu sangat hafal dengan para geng bad boy itu' batin Sehun.

Moonkyu memutar bola matanya malas, "Untuk apa? Aku tidak bangga punya kakak seperti dia. Pinter si iye pinter, iye berbakat, tapi beuh... rada gila" ujar Moonkyu menjelek-jelekkan Kai di depan Sehun.

"Ga nyangka gila.. ga nyangka.." ujar Sehun sambil menatap aneh Kai.

'Ctak'

Kalau ini komik, sudah ada gambar persimpangan jalan 4 arah di dahi Kai, "Ya! Kalian ini ye -_-" ujar Kai kesel, 'Liat aje lo Moonkyu di rumah, tunggu pembalasan gue' batin Kai.

Sehun dan Moonkyu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya merengut sambil menatap Sehun yang tengah tertawa, 'kyeopta juga' batinnya.

"Sehunna?"

Sehun berhenti tertawa dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya, "Luhan sunbae?" ujar Sehun kaget, sedangkan Kai hanya diam menatap dingin Luhan.

"Yo! Kkamjong-ah!" teriak Chanyeol dan berlari menghampiri Kai. Sekarang gantian Kai yang kaget dan menatap Chanyeol. Moonkyu hanya cengo memandang mereka semua.

"Mau apa kau kesini Chan hyung?" tanya Kai sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sehun, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Luhan. 'Dia menyukai Sehun juga ternyata' batin Kai sambil menyeringai pelan ke arah Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling tatap menatap berusaha mengingat wajah masing-masing, dan Chanyeol pun mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Kai yang ditujukan padanya. "Kau.. Sehun.. Oh Thehun?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Seketika Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai dan menatap Chanyeol senang, "Park Chendol Hyuuuung" teriak Sehun senang dan memeluk Chanyeol erat.

'Cinta pertamaku.. akhirnya kita bertemu lagi..' batin Chanyeol senang dan memamerkan senyumnya lalu membalas pelukas Sehun.

Luhan dan Kai menatap tidak suka saat Sehun memeluk Chanyeol, Moonkyu masih cengo menatap mereka semua.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu pada calon istriku Chanyeol hyung" ujar Kai dingin dan menarik paksa lengan Sehun.

"Mwo?!" ujar Chanyeol shock. Luhan menatap tajam Kai, "Calon istri.. apa maksudmu hah?" tanya Luhan dingin. Kai menyeringai, "Kenalkan.. Dia Oh Sehun.. calon istri Kim Jongin" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum sinis pada Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"I-ini.. tidak sungguhan kan?" tanya Chanyeol shock, 'tidak mungkin' batinnya.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, 'Sial.. tidak akan kubiarkan' batin Luhan memandang tajam Kai yang masih tengah menyeringai sambil merangkul pundak Sehun.

TBC

Yaa yaa, apakah ini cukup lama updatenya? Mianhae ne kalo kelamaan updatenya hehe ._.

O iya, di chap ini maaf saya ga bisa bales review kalian, buru-buru bro hehe, tapi saya baca kok, jeongmal gomawo ne xD

Saya jawab buat yang nanya aja ya

Di video yang kemaren, itu namanya EXO PhotoShoot Making Film xD

Trus ini pairingnya sesuai dengan main cast dulu aja ya, yang berarti ada KaiHun, KrisHun, ChanHun, sama HanHun :)

Trus Trus buat yang minta sekuel di ff AWY, Sehunnie saya usahain deh ya, kalo ada idenya :3

Di ff So I Married With The Anti Fan sama Punishment For Maknae saya juga usahain di update new chapnya, jadi tunggu aja ya

**Last, Big Thanks and Big Love to yang udah review di chap 3 :**

**Milky, ****destyrahmasari****, ****tiikaaa****, ****alcici349****, ****Lee Eun, RiChi,** **woyifan****, ****evilfish1503****, ****dewdew90, ****mitatitu****, ****nin nina****, ****Imeelia****,**** sehunaaa****, ****, ****askasufa****, ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****, ****Oh Jizze****, ****, ****, ****rinie hun****, ****YoungChanBiased****, ****shakyu, zizihunbi,** **Oh Dinhae****, ****Riyoung Kim****, ****Cho Ai Lyn**** ,**** Guest**** , ****simbagyuu****,**** eminonyx09**** , ****fleur**

**Neomu saranghaee mumumuu :* **

**Udah deh gitu aja, annyeong /slap/**

**Last, Mind to Review again? /Geng kai+Geng Luhan bbuing bbuing/**


End file.
